


Galaxies Upon Your Skin

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Freckles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, angel!cas - Freeform, freckles!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean how much he loves his freckles. They learn something special about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies Upon Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas!Freckles!kink

Castiel smiles at Dean, cupping his hands round his jaw, eyes flickering around his partners face.

“I love your freckles, Dean.” His voice is gruff and honest. Dean’s gaze shifts to the floor, a blush burning across his cheeks.  
  
“They are just freckles man…”  
  
“I suppose…” Cas brings Dean’s gaze back up, locking eyes with the human. “I can see the constellations in them. The galaxies, and other things I’ve seen as an angel. I see it all, mapped out on your skin. And it is beautiful.”  
  
The angel’s eyes are soft, but filled with desire. He kisses Dean, soft at first, waiting for him to let him in. Dean does, and Cas explores his mouth with his tongue. He kisses across Dean’s cheeks. Down his neck. Nips at Dean’s collar bones.  
  
“So. Beautiful.” Cas’ voice deeper now with arousal. “It is said, freckles are angel kisses…though, I think yours are far more blessed than that.”  
  
Cas’ kisses become more hungry. Nipping more often, his hands moving under Dean’s shirt, gripping at his skin.   
  
Dean huffs out a soft laugh. Cas’ gaze meets his immediately.   
  
“Galaxies, Dean. They mapped them out, all over you. Special attention. You are special.”  
  
The taller man melts into Cas. He isn’t used to the praise. He isn’t used to being compared to things so great. He is used to being teased or told freckles are  _cute._ Which well…isn’t what Dean likes to hear. But, being compared to galaxies and greatness? He wasn’t used to it, but he could become so. Especially when the words come from Cas.  
  
Cas pulls Dean closer to his chest, nuzzling into the curve of his neck.   
  
“I could spend all day kissing your skin. Mapping out your freckles, showing you what constellations they would be.” He smiles. Dean wraps his arms around his partner’s waist.   
  
“I would gladly let you.” A blush builds on Dean’s skin again. As if he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Cas takes the words as an invitation, and quickly guides them to their bed. He removes Dean’s shirt and gently lays him down beneath him. He starts to kiss and lick and suck at the hunter’s skin, carefull not to bruise too darkly.   
  
“This right here, this is Taurus.” He smiles, thinking it is fitting that Dean’s sign would be somewhere on his body. He moves across his chest, finding a new cluster and kissing it.  
  
“This, this is Andromeda.” He moves down towards Dean’s hips. “This is what you would know as Bode…humans and their need to name things after themselves…” Cas continues though, turning Dean over and kissing down his back, concentrating now on hie shoulders.  
  
“This.” He pauses. Shocked.   
  
“Cas?” Dean turns over to look at Cas. He was blushing now. Cas’s eyes slowly met Dean’s. “Whats wrong Cas?”  
  
“Nothing, Dean.” He smiles. “Its just.” He pauses again, the smile still on his face. Dean knows it isn’t bad, it would be bad if Cas wasn’t smiling, right?  
  
“You know that angels made some of the galaxies and constellations?”  
  
Dean shook his head. He didn’t know that, but that is interesting. Cas’ smile grows.  
  
“Well…yeah, our Father let the earlier angels make some of the galaxies.”  
  
Dean smiled, “That’s awesome, Cas, did you gat to make one? What one did you make.” The excitement in Dean’s voice made Cas’ smile grow, his eyes crinkling now.   
  
“I did, and that one I made, is mapped across your back.” The blush returns and Cas looks away.   
  
“No way, That is Awesome.” Dean’s voice and excitement are genuine. “Tell me about it. What made you make it how you did. Tell me everything”  
  
Cas’ eyes lit up. Dean rolled back over and Cas kissed down his back. He explained what thoughts and influences made him design it the way he did. Told him about how every star had a meaning. How he put so much work into making it. Maybe more than most other angels. 

Dean was excited. He had the works of angels scattered across his body. He could look at his freckles and not think of how much he was teased but how much work went into those constellations. How his boyfriend’s work was scattered across his back.


End file.
